


DAY13

by hibiscus_ufo



Series: (i wanna title) everything (like this) [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (?), Bad Fic (tm), Blow Jobs, Doctor Kim Jongdae | Chen, Doctors & Physicians, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Nurse Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Unprofessionalism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscus_ufo/pseuds/hibiscus_ufo
Summary: prompt: compañeros de trabajo.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: (i wanna title) everything (like this) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829401
Kudos: 4





	DAY13

**Author's Note:**

> 😬
> 
> There's nothing like too much _italics._

Si Junmyeon era sincero, nunca antes tuvo que pensar, considerar, _reflexionar_ acerca de esos _acuerdos tácitos_ que mantenían en el hospital, su lugar de trabajo. Algo acerca de reglas para mantener el buen ambiente laboral, y otro poco sobre su propia moral y ética de trabajo.

Últimamente, sin embargo, la presencia de un doctor Kim Jongdae estaba arrastrando su tren de pensamiento hacia esa estación, una y otra vez.

Todo había empezado como un inocente, breve descanso para fumar. Junmyeon ni siquiera recuerda en qué momento Jongdae logró arrinconarlo contra una pared, pero puede describir con los más mínimos detalles la sensación de los labios de Jongdae sobre los suyos, la humedad de su lengua y su sabor, la forma en que su pecho vibraba cada vez que gemía ( _grave, hambriento, complacido_ ), su agarre ( _fuerte, posesivo_ ) en sus caderas.

Junmyeon había descendido algo mareado a sus rodillas, ciertamente no la mejor mamada de su vida, pero no puede evitar el calorcito satisfecho que se asienta en su estómago recordando la forma en que Jongdae maldijo y gimió en el momento. Junmyeon lo había dejado usar su boca— follárselo con su polla gruesa, pesada y caliente— y ambos lo habían disfrutado. Tal vez más de lo que cualquiera quisiera admitir.

Desde entonces, Junmyeon ha estado repasando las dos reglas más importantes del sector de la medicina: la primera era no liarse con los pacientes. La segunda, quizás más importante que la primera, era no liarse con el resto del personal médico. Y Junmyeon era un hombre de muchos pecados (entre ellos vestir pijamas de un gusto _terrible_ , según algunos de sus compañeros), pero no era lo suficientemente estúpido para violar estas reglas y arriesgar el balance, la poca paz que se conseguía en un hospital.

El doctor Kim Jongdae, en cambio, siempre había sido un agente del caos.

Desde el principio había sido "Junmyeonnie" esto y "Junmyeonnie" aquello— _buen trabajo hoy, ¿necesitas algo?, tal vez ya es hora de un descanso, qué guapo te ves hoy._

Desde el principio había sido un tono amable al llamar su nombre, miradas cariñosas que lo seguían por los pasillos, una carcajada bulliciosa que le aceleraba el pulso y manos gentiles que lo sostenían cuando más lo necesitaba.

Había sido café luego de los turnos más largos, juguetones masajes en los días más pesados, ánimos en los momentos más difíciles.

El Doctor Kim Jongdae se había ganado su confianza luego de un par de almuerzos amistosos en la cafetería del hospital. Su corazón luego de muchas otras citas en bares cercanos.

Y ellos no hablaban de eso, no realmente, no _explícitamente._ Pero sería una vil mentira decir que esa _situación_ se dio de la nada, que Jongdae y él no tenían ya un rato ( _meses_ ) construyendo esta... tensión.

Junmyeon se prometió que esa sería la primera y última vez que cometía un desliz. Estaba seguro, de cualquier forma, que su relación con Jongdae se volvería difícil, incómoda luego de lo que había pasado. Pero entonces Jongdae apareció otra vez, al final de su turno, todo sonrisas que oscurecerían al sol mismo y de mucho mejor humor que esa mañana (Junmyeon no quiere alardear y asumir que fue gracias a su mamada, _pero_ ) y ellos estaban de regreso donde empezaron.

Tres días después, entiéndase justo ahora, Junmyeon está estirado sobre la barra desayunador del muy bonito, moderno y ordenado apartamento de Jongdae. Sus jeans favoritos del otro lado de la cocina, Jongdae embistiendo su culo como si no hubiese mañana, una mano sujetándolo del cabello, manteniéndolo en su sitio. Se siente _tan_ bien y Jongdae es _tan_ bueno en esto y su polla es tan _gorda_ y _perfecta_ Junmyeon está babeando sobre la mesa.

Todo en lo que Junmyeon puede pensar es en la forma en que la voz de Jongdae, sus cuerpos chocando resuenan gracias al eco de la cocina. Todo lo que sale de su boca es _JongdaeJongdaeJongdae_ y tal vez, okay, definitivamente no la última vez que comete un desliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto está basado en un prompt del CuriousCat de [suhossineun](https://curiouscat.me/suhossineun), pero ¿no realmente? No pude encontrar la pregunta y la verdad hice lo que me vino en gana con el prompt ahdfsdsf, pero créditos donde se deben.
> 
> This is based off a prompt from [suhossineun](https://curiouscat.me/suhossineun)'s CuriousCat (which isn't mine and I took without notice, mind you), but... not really? I didn't find the original ask so I did whatever I wanted with the prompt asdshg, but credit where it's due!
> 
> Ah, por cierto, ¡me hice un [twitter](https://twitter.com/hibiscus_ufo)! Si quieren seguirme, los seguiré de regreso. Seamos mutuals 🥺
> 
> PS: suscríbanse al [Chen](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5vXjgHeenPq0lTSokouxdA), winkwink.


End file.
